Divine-class Materials
|-|Waltraute= |-|Yamata no Orochi= Summary Divine-class Materials are the gods and monsters of legend. They cannot be summoned through normal means, and during a battle, a summoner must first summon 100 Regulation-classes before starting to summon Divine-classes. Summoning 50 Divine-classes allows a summoner to summon an Unexplored-class Material. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Depends on the Material Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Depends Age: Unknown Classification: Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts. An individual Material' abilities may vary, with some having Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, etc Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Divine-class Materials are far superior to any Regulation-class Material, Fafnir and Yamata-no-Orochi caused great destruction in a harbor and destroyed a giant warehouse just by collapsing forwards, Leviathan easily bit a submarine in half) Speed: Subsonic (Far superior to Regulation-class Materials, can move too fast to be tracked by human kinetic vision) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Can trade blows with other Materials of the same cost level) Stamina: High Range: Depends Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Materials are driven by their desires which can vary from Material to Material. The vessel being possessed by them can guide those desires to aim the Material at the enemy Weaknesses: They'll be automatically destroyed if the Silhouette inside their body containing the vessel's mind is destroyed, Materials can't overcome a sound range disadvantage unless there is a large difference in the cost levels of the two Materials (10 or more). Some Divine-class Materials can be put into a fear or panic state where they try to avoid fighting when facing a Material which with they share a special relationship in their myth/legend (For example, Odin and Fenrir or Lucifer and Beelzebub) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Invulnerability: Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army can, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. The following is a list of named Divine-class Materials: Other Divine-classes described in passing are a sea dragon (Famous in the Pacific, with an 8-letter name that begins with T, related to the creation myth of the vast ocean, the legends claim it had created the land and the islands), and the archangels of a certain monotheistic religion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Summons Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Dragons Category:Fairies Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Mammals Category:Dogs Category:Insects Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8